Crash
by Sheffield93
Summary: She killed their son, every day she feels the pain. Nothing will ever make it go away, not when he blames her; she tried to take herself away but he stopped her. Then one day, it will start to heal. Beware self harm
1. Life

Prompt from Tumblr. "Castle catches Beckett crying in the bathroom and she tells him it's because she knows that he blames her for the car accident that killed their son. She blames herself too. Then she tells him she's pregnant."

Disclaimer: Nope. Not going to happen.

* * *

It's the sobs he hears first; when she first walked into the loft ten minutes ago her body language signals were such that he knew she needed time alone. He's torn between giving her the space she desires and comforting his wife like he should. She's been different this past year, becoming harder to read and more frequently lashing out for no apparent reason but then an hour later she would be completely fine and would offer an apology rarely an explanation though. It all started with the car crash last year, the day that their blissful happiness came crashing down around them.

It had been a harsh winter that just didn't seem to be letting up, February brought a particularly bad snow storm that was being quoted as the worst for twenty years. Most of the city was shut down with intermittent power outages but Kate Beckett was never one to let weather stop her doing her job which is why she went to work as if it were any normal day; the fact that people were being warned to stay inside and only venture out for essential trips was trivial to her. "I'll be fine, Rick. The car is safe with winter tyres and nobody is going to be out. I want to solve this woman's murder, I can see the look in her teenage daughter's eyes the one that I had when my mother had been murdered. I want to do it for her." He pleaded with her to stay home to try to work from the loft but because Ryan and Esposito were at the precinct she would be too. So with a kiss from him and a kiss to her bump she set off promising to call him when she arrived.

Half an hour later when he saw her picture adorn his mobile screen he picked up expecting to hear her voice but when he heard the voice of a man who addressed him as Mister Castle and asked if this was Kate's husband as listed on her ICE his world momentarily stopped, he should have insisted she stayed home; handcuffed her to the bed, anything that would have prevented this phone call. He was told of which hospital she was being taken to and set off immediately.

When he arrived he announced himself to the desk clerk demanding to be taken to his wife. A doctor who had overheard him pleading with the receptionist to see his wife stepped in, "Mister Castle, could you come with me please?" The two men walked down the corridor and arrived outside the resuscitation room, surely no. He could see his wife through one of the windows with machines beeping, she was alive that was good, right?

"What happened, Doctor?"

"A car crash. Another car was going too fast for the conditions, failed to stop at lights I believe, t-boned her car causing it to turn on its side. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, we're trying to see if we can save the baby but be prepared Mister Castle."

By the time the doctor had finished speaking Rick was incapable of words he could lose both his wife and unborn son all because of a stupid man who wasn't paying enough attention to the conditions. He was so frustrated as well, especially at Kate. She didn't have to go into work today, nobody would have complained if she didn't. Her down right stubbornness had resulted in him here sitting in a hospital waiting when an hour later he was told that they were unable to save his son and his wife required further surgery. Kate regained consciousness three days later and when she was told about her baby she broke down in tears, her body shook so violently that she was not only crying for the loss of her child but for the sheer amount of pain she was in. While drugs could treat the physical pain nothing would help the emotional pain.

One week after she was discharged he had found her in their bathroom crying with a blade taken from a razor in her right hand and immediately saw the cuts on her left forearm and the blood running down her arm. She was in the process of another cut which even more alarmingly she didn't seem to be releasing the pressure. On initial sight he had started running towards her shouting, "No, Kate, no, no, no, please." Arriving at her feet he took the blade from her hand throwing it in the bath behind her out of reach. He reached for a towel on the rail and wrapped it around her arm holding the pressure on to stop any bleeding. She wasn't even looking at him, she had her head looking over her right shoulder and when he tried to gently bring her head around she sternly refused using all her strength to fight against it. The crying got worse for a few minutes, until he asked in a sympathetic voice "Why, Kate? Why?" At first she didn't answer, she didn't know how to so when she turned her head still looking down to avoid eye contract he thought it would be the start

"Because I want it to stop." He wondered then if he had come back an hour later he would be finding her dead on the floor. Sure she had been grieving, distraught and crying since the crash but not for one second did he consider she'd resort to this or even suicide. In the moment he couldn't be mad at her that would probably tip her over the edge. He couldn't lose his wife as well as their son, there's only so much a man can come back from. They'd lost Martha two weeks before they found out she was pregnant and Kate had been his rock then. Take Kate away and he'd only have Alexis, Jim would have lost his daughter too. "It's my fault, why didn't I die?" He vowed to himself from then to not leave her alone in the loft. She looked up at him then and he saw the red eyes, the tear tracks and smeared blood across one cheek, he removed the towel from her arm and was thankful it had stopped bleeding. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed then went to get the first aid kit. Relieved that the cuts weren't too deep and wouldn't need stitches he took her arm, cleaned it and wrapped it up in the bandage.

One more look at her and he knew right now she needed to sleep so when she woke they could talk with heads that were clearer. He tucked her under the covers and waited for her to go to sleep. As soon as he was confident she was he set to work taking all the razors then putting them in his safe changing the code so she definitely wouldn't be able to get in. He walked back into the bedroom to watch her sleep and refused to sleep until they had talked.

The only similar instance occurred on what would have been the baby's due date when he caught her standing over the sink with a blade ready in her hand. Her hand was shaking so much, he came behind her and grabbed her right wrist and on contact she dropped the blade into the sink. He turned her around bringing her into his arms, her violent sobs racking through both of them.

It was then the first admitted to him how much hurt she felt because he blamed her for the death of their son. Perhaps he had been ignorant or naive to think it was just her guilt that had caused her problems. She still wished that she had died that day and that their child had lived instead. Every time she saw a baby it all came back, the guilt and the torture. Even though the accident wasn't her fault she was responsible. While he was grieving and did have some anger at her for going to work that day he couldn't tell her that. They promised each other always, neither of them were getting out of it so he would take her to Burke everyday if he had to and would sit with her or in the waiting room whatever was best.

That's what they did for the next three months, day after day. She talked to her father who had told her that no one would want this and that she had to get herself back together just like he did. It seemed to be that kick she needed. The four of them: Kate, Rick, Alexis and Jim all getting away together for family time. It seemed to work too, she got better more like her old self however she still had that haunted look in her eyes that even if someone didn't know what had happened, they could see the emotional pain she was still in. They got closer again, they were able to go on dates like couples do and could talk about day to day things like normal people. The elephant in the room appeared occasionally but now they could talk about.

Realising she had now been alone in their bathroom for some time and the crying hadn't subsided, he prayed that she hadn't gone back to those days, they were finally getting somewhere.

He entered the bathroom to see her sat on the floor with her back against the bath tub, her sleeves were down meaning no cutting yet she still had something in her hand. He knelt in front of her and asked, "Kate, what's wrong?" Unlike other times she could look at him but still had a trembling lip.

"Don't be mad, please." He could hear the desperation in her voice, she held tight whatever was in her hand and covered it from his view.

"Babe, I'm not mad just please tell me you aren't?"

"No, I'm not. I'm passed that."

"Well then what is it?"

"Listen I know you won't ever forgive me for losing our son and I understand that. And I know this wasn't planned but please don't make me...I'm late."

"I wouldn't make you do anything that would make you this upset. Please tell me."

"I'm late so…"

"Late for what? We don't have to go anywhere today."

"No babe, please. I'm late,_ late_. So I took a test." She passed what she had been holding in her hand to him, as he turned it over she spoke "I'm pregnant."

* * *

I know it is kind of dark but hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm only a first aider. Some may think this is out of character but anyone no matter how strong they are now, are capable of anything.

Everyone have at least one ICE (In Case of Emergency) in your phone, if you've got a passcode then put a piece of paper in the case.

Review please? Thank You :)

**Tumblr:** Sheffield93

**Twitter: **EmilyRBarker


	2. Live

Sorry this has taken so long. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews it was really nice to hear you opinions. For the ICE thing, if I got 1 person to do it then I would be happy but to have so many made me really happy. Hopefully it won't ever be needed but you never know.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Live**

The last time she spent a night in the hospital was nearly two years ago and in such contrasting circumstances. That time she was recovering after losing their unborn son, now she has just given birth to their daughter. The last few hours have been of utter joy and relief that they had made it.

Eight months ago when he found her on the bathroom floor crying she had been so scared of his reaction. After what happened he might not want to have a child with her, he could have left her or made her have an abortion. All the things that went through her mind when she was on the floor were ludicrous in hindsight. He had been overjoyed at the news and relieved that in the fact that she wasn't self-harming or going back to the dark days.

Together they embraced her pregnancy and made everything as good as it could be. It felt to her as if a massive weight had been lifted, they'd never forget their son but somehow this child made things better between them.

It hadn't taken long to get everything sorted for the new baby, they still had all of James' stuff and hadn't got anything that was obviously for a boy because they had only just found out about his gender a week before the crash because he refused to cooperate at the previous scans. They had decided early on that if it was a boy they wouldn't call him James. She still thought about the accident and had the guilt everyday which was getting more bearable.

There were still scars on her arm that hadn't healed well but unless you looked closely they weren't clearly visible. She hadn't even thought about it for over a year.

So here she is, sat in her hospital bed nursing her daughter with her husband looking in awe at them. It makes her blush but she doesn't want to hide her smile so instead looks at him lovingly. They have a child who is a perfect feminine mix of them. She was exhausted after a long labour but didn't want to go to sleep, her daughter was too precious and she didn't want to take her eyes off of her. Kate hadn't noticed that her daughter had finished feeding because she was lost in her eyes.

"Kate." Rick said, "Do you want me to take her?"

"Huh?" She looked down and saw her daughter resting against her chest. "Yes, please." Rick took Charlotte and patted her back. Kate followed his eyes and when their gaze met no words needed to be said to express their love and happiness just their smiles.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, well I finally did something right." She said avoiding his eye straightening her gown up and flattening the blanket.

"You do lots of things right."

"I'd rather do lots of things wrong and get big ones right."

"Kate, c'mon. We both know what happened that day and I know you would go back and change it if you could but we can't. We've made, you've made this little girl, with some of my input." Which earned him a discerning look, "If what has happened, didn't happen we wouldn't be here now. Let's focus on Charlotte and go from there. Okay?"

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you'll never go back to self-harming; if you ever feel the need to, come to me or anyone or just hold our daughter."

"I promise." She goes to swing her legs around so she can stand to hug him but is immediately reminded of the stitches which cause her to gasp in pain causing her to fall back against the pillows.

"Whoa, Kate." He puts his hand on her shoulder to tell her to stop and he moves to sit down beside her. "The doctor said rest."

"I know, I just wanted to..."

"What?"

"Hold you both, be in the cuddle. I don't know just with you."

"Well we came to you instead."

"Thank you, for everything. You really are one in seven billion." She said with a smile.

"It doesn't quite roll off of the tongue quite the same as one in a million."

"No but then that would mean there's 7000 of you which there definitely isn't. Not even one like you."

"No, there definitely isn't."

"I love you." She leans in to kiss him sweetly then pulls back to look at their daughter resting on his shoulder, "I love you too little Miss Charlotte." She said softly stroking Charlotte's cheek. "We'll be alright Castle. We always are."

"I love you too." Rick watched his wife drift off to sleep quickly, they had had a long day the long labour for which Kate required stitches and the distinct lack of sleep for the past few days. Charlotte too had gone to sleep quickly so Rick stood so he could place her in the bassinet by the side of the bed. Once happy that she was okay he sat in the chair in between the bed and the bassinet looking over at two of his girls before himself falling asleep.

* * *

This one is kind of short but the next one is longer, it's when Charlotte goes through something similar and Kate talks with her.

Thanks for sticking with.

Reviews make me smile, so pretty please?


	3. Love

Sorry it has been so long. Time jump to when Charlotte is mid teens.

Some may think that Beckett self-harming would be way out of character. If you think you don't know anyone who hasn't done it or thought of doing it, you're wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love**

"Hey Charlotte." Kate said as she walked through the door into her daughter's room. It was then that she saw her daughter sat on the floor with her back against her bed, blade in her left hand pressing into her right arm. "Charlotte, no, no, no." Kate shouted as she ran to her daughter, knelt down in front of her and quickly removed the blade from her hand throwing it away out of reach. Kate then reached for the towel that was on the radiator then wrapped it around Charlotte's arm. "Charlotte, baby, look at me. C'mon talk to me, please?"

All Kate could here were the sobs coming from her daughter, her mind flashed back to when her husband first found her sitting on the floor of their en suite many years ago. She knew that her daughter had been going through a low patch recently which is why both Kate and Rick had been keeping an eye on her.

Nothing Kate was doing was getting a response from Charlotte, she certainly had her mother's stubbornness. "I don't know what has caused you to do this babe but I know what you're going through."

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through? You're beautiful, smart, intelligent, thin, fit and healthy. You had friends in school and still talk to them. You and Dad have a perfect relationship and you love each other so much."

Finally a response from Charlotte, not one that Kate had been expecting but still it was something. Kate pulled the sleeve of her jumper up so her daughter could see the scars that remained visable. "You want to feel in control. You want to feel pain." She takes Charlotte's hand, then two fingers and runs them each of the scars that remain as she says each line. "You feel like you should be punished. It might just be one of those reasons or all of them. What I'm saying is that while my circumstances were different, I've taken a blade to make these scars. What I want to know is _why_ are you doing it?" Holding Charlotte's gaze, Kate wipes the tears from Charlotte's eyes with one hand and then rests it on one cheek which Charlotte leans into,

"Tell me why you did it?"

"Charlotte."

"Please, Mum. I'll tell you just can you tell me why."

"Okay, let me take a look at your arm first." Kate unwraps the towel and sees that most of the bleeding has stopped. "I'll bandage your arm in a bit but first we're going to sit on your bed because I'm old and my knees and bum hurt." She puts the towel back around Charlotte's arm and places it in Charlotte's other hand so Kate can get up then offers her hand to her daughter.

"You're not old, Dad is old." Charlotte says with a smile while standing up.

"He's only...okay he is old but he's only got ten years on me." Kate says as she places some pillows on the bed against the wall so they can both rest against it. Kate gets on first then puts her arms out to invite her daughter in.

"That's a lot."

"When you meet someone like your father, age is nothing but a number. Although ten years is a lot so you cannot marry anyone who is much older than you ten years is the maximum. Much more and he would be old enough to be your father." Charlotte has just frozen up slightly, indicating to Kate that a boy may be involved in this. "Charlotte, c'mon babe."

"Can you tell me now? Why you did it." She asks sombrely.

"We've told you before that you had an older brother, James, who died before he was born."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"It was February and it was a harsh winter. At this time, the weather was especially bad, one of those days that people are told to stay inside. I decided to go in to work, it was going to be one of my last cases before I went on maternity leave and the case was important to me, or at least I thought it was, because the person who died was a mother who had a daughter that was nineteen. I saw myself in her, when my Mum died I reacted similarly. I wanted so badly to solve this case to give her closure. Anyway, I went to work, your father wanted me to stay home, but on the way I was involved in a collision. Someone wasn't paying attention, ran a red light hit my car which caused it to roll on its side. I was injured quite badly, the medics tried to save James but they couldn't. Three days later when I regained consciousness, your father told me and I cried for days. Cried for the death of our child and for the sheer pain I was in. I refused as many drugs as I could.

"A week after I had been discharged I had had enough, I took a blade from a razor, sat by the bath in our en suite and started, slowly making cut after cut. I don't know what I intended to do exactly, whether it was just to cut or slit my wrists so that." Kate swallowed as this was getting hard, she couldn't lie to her daughter but still wasn't sure if this was what she needed to hear. "So that I would kill myself. I wished that James had lived and I had died instead."

The two women looked at one another; the younger struggling to comprehend what her mother was telling her the other hoping that her daughter wouldn't hate her for the rest of her life. "What happened next?"

"Your father found me, he did pretty much what I've done with you. He didn't speak much at first, just asked me why I did it and I told him that I wanted it to stop and that I wished I had died instead of James. He made sure the bleeding had stopped, wrapped the towel around my arm then carried me to our bed where he bandaged it. I slept and then we talked a bit afterwards, I didn't elaborate much.

"What you need to understand is that I had lost our first child because I was stupid enough to try to go to work, I blamed myself and your father blamed me it felt like everyone blamed me. I remember being in the hospital and it felt like all the doctors and nurses were looking down on me and they were talking about me outside. I felt like I didn't deserve to be a mother. The worst by far was me blaming myself, I still looked pregnant but there was no baby inside of me or up in the nursery or in a bassinet by our bed. Magazines which show celebrities having their bodies back with a few weeks of giving birth are fictitious, I was still flabby months later.

"I hated myself for what I did and it sounds vain or superficial but I hated the way I looked. I couldn't look in the mirror. I had always taken pride in my appearance but then even when I was shut off from the world I felt like a big mess. I didn't deserve your father or anything, there were times that I honestly thought of getting a knife and ending it.

"When it was what have been James' due date I managed to get a blade but before I could do anything your father found me. I doubt I could have done that much, I was shaking so incredibly much from crying. Looking back, if you're father hadn't been about I probably would have done more cutting.

"That was when I told him that I knew he blamed me, he didn't deny it even when I told him how much it was affecting me. He didn't say outright that he blamed me but the looks I got were enough."

"I can't believe that Dad-"

"No, Charlotte don't. I know why, I deserved it and he was right. If I hadn't have gone to work like he asked then we would be in a different place right now. While I might find it hard, it happened. If it didn't, then you wouldn't be here. You are the most amazing daughter, I love you, everything about you which is why I don't get why you're doing this." Kate looked to Charlotte's arm.

"Did you ever, you know, do it again?"

"No, that was the last time I did anything, I didn't stop thinking about it but your father took me back to the psychiatrist that I had when...when, before."

"Wait, what do you mean 'before'?"

"Charlotte, can I finish this before we delve even further into my past?"

"Sure, yeah, of course."

"So we saw him nearly every day for a few months. We went out to the Hampton's with Alexis and your grandfather. He said some things that really hit home, the one that really did was that I wasn't just hurting myself but those who were around me. I got better and then a few months later which was nearly a year after the crash, I found out I was pregnant with you." Kate goes to tuck a piece of stray hair out of her daughter's face to behind her ear. "At first I was scared, I had so many emotions running though my head but it was all for nothing. Your Dad was so happy. Then the day you were born, your father made me promise again that if I ever felt like doing anything again that I was to go to him or sit with you. There was this tiny, amazing and gorgeous girl that depended on me. He'd brought Alexis up on his own mainly, he told me to think of how much I loved my mother and needed her when I was growing up and then imagine if my daughter was deprived of it. So I never did do anything and I did what he said, I would sit with you for hours on end not because I felt like I would do anything but because I love you and didn't want to waste any time. I nearly had my life taken away too many times by other people but I wasn't going to do it myself."

"Mum, I had no idea." Both of them now had tears in their eyes.

"You probably never would have done, God knows what you must think of me."

"I don't know exactly right now, I've just...I love you. You're the greatest mother I could wish for, you've given me _everything_. What I do know is that I don't think worse of you because of what you've just told me but there's more isn't there?"

"If only you knew the half of it."

"Will you tell me?"

"Soon, but I think it's time that you told me what has got you into a state of mind that has got you so upset and distraught that you felt the need to take a blade and hurt yourself like this?"

"Promise that you won't think anything less of me?"

"Charlotte, regardless of what I've just told you about me, there's not much that could make me think less of you but please don't tell me that I'm going to find a copy of an arrest report for you on my desk tomorrow or that you're pregnant."

"No! I've not broken the law nor am I pregnant."

"Good, you've got to be at least thirty. If it was up to your father it would have been later. You should have heard him when Alexis told us she was pregnant. Oh I had fun with your father when she was a teenager, telling him of all the things that teenage girls get up to."

"Was that before or after you two, you know, were together in a romantic sense?"

"Before, I first met Alexis when she was fifteen, when your father and I finally got together was the night of her high school graduation. We..."

"Okay, I really don't need to know anymore."

"Are you sure? I could tell you..."

"I'm sure." It was then what had become a light hearted conversation finished.

"So, Charlotte, why did you do this?" Kate said running her hand over the towel that was wrapped around Charlotte's arm.

"There is this group of kids in my year and they say things. They do things too."

"What have they said and done?"

"You know how I go to science club and do my sports and other stuff well apparently it isn't _cool_. Girls shouldn't do sports because it will make you look sweaty and ugly for the rest of the day. Only freaks go to science club. Then last week it got worse."

"Charlotte, you shouldn't care what they think. You have your own friends and that should be all that matters. What happened?"

"One of the boys in the group started being nice to me and I thought that they or at least he would stop saying these things. He sat next to me in class when Lucy was off, he said that he liked the way I looked and he liked that I was clever. I thought that he was genuine. It turns out the joke was on me it was all a dare. By the end of the week he asked me if I wanted to go out on Saturday to this club. I know that's where some of them do drugs so I told him I didn't want to go. He seemed to accept my decision but then he tried to pull my skirt up. I tried to convince myself it was an accident but then when I left class to go to the toilet he followed too. He crowded me against the wall and pulled it up again. I swatted his hand away but then he said that he wanted to look what underwear I had on, needed to know how accessible it would be later. I ran back to the classroom told the teacher I wasn't well and that was when Dad came to pick me up last week.

"When I went back to school yesterday, the word slut was sprayed on my locker. I went to the office told them that something had been sprayed on so they could clean it. I tried to come home but I couldn't so I went back to class and they made comments and they did again today in front of the whole class. Other people were laughing too and it hurt so much."

"Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell anyone before? Who knows at school?"

"I wanted to handle it on my own. I've not told anyone about what happened."

"Didn't school do anything after they saw what was on the locker door?"

"They asked but I didn't tell. I didn't want them to have another reason to say things about me."

"They're bullying you. You have every right and need to tell the school."

"I can't, they'll make my life worse."

"Charlotte, they've got to stop, what they're doing is unacceptable. I will not let you be in a state of mind where you feel the need to do this to yourself. You said that they do drugs, where is it? I can indicate narcotics in their direction." Kate raised her voice slightly as to stress the significance of it.

"So you suggest I go to my teacher and tell him what I've told you and everything will be fine? Get real." Charlotte replied sarcastically with a huff, like most kids who are bullied she is scared of the bullies and fears that her life will only be made worse.

"No, we are going to go in. You, Dad and myself; I am not arguing about it. Tell me where they do drugs?"

"They get them from somewhere off Central Park near this club that is owned by one of the kids parents."

"Good, it is a start. Now, what about school?"

"Can I change schools?"

"Absolutely not, up until this you loved going. Can you change classes? I know you're ahead and they've said before you can take higher classes."

"Yeah there are other classes, I don't know if I want to move up. I don't know many people in the year above."

"What about if you along with Jess or Lucy moved up? They're ahead too."

"I don't know if they would want to."

"Why don't you ask them? They could come over tomorrow maybe and you could also tell them what has been going on."

"Okay. What about school?"

"I'll ring tomorrow and we shall sort an appointment where we can discuss this with your head of year."

"Okay. Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"You really don't want to do you?"

"No. I can work here, I'm ahead anyway."

"I don't like you missing school."

"I promise I'll do extra work after." Charlotte pleads, eager to convince her mother.

"I tell you what; I'll ring school _first_ thing. If we can see someone early on then we'll go in but otherwise we'll stay at home. We shall spend a day doing whatever you want; it could be that we can watch movies, telly, play games or just mess about."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Not anymore, this is something I've been through and I want to stop you before it sucks you in. I wish you had told me about the bullying before but I'm really proud that you didn't go to the club or drugs. Many teens would have succumbed to the pressure."

"I didn't think it would look good if a cop's daughter got caught."

"No, that would have been hard to explain to people."

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

"I have to sweetie, he needs to know."

"What about anyone else?"

"Do you not want them to know?"

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay. I'll do my best but if this happens again we'll have to do something."

"I understand."

"Promise me that if you ever feel like doing it again, you will come to me or your father or anyone so that you get yourself out of that state of mind."

"I promise."

"Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"No but I'll be better because of this."

"Okay but if you ever need me you know that you can call or get me? Family comes first."

"I know and Mum, thanks for telling me."

"It's okay." Kate replies, running a hand through her daughter's hair and kissing the top of her head. "I think a plaster will do for your arm. Let's go."

"Is Dad still out with Tom?"

"Yeah, they should be back soon. Why?"

"Can you tell them to stay out a bit longer? I just want to sit on the sofa and watch a good movie while eating ice cream with you."

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged. C'mon let's get up, I'll call while you set the movie up." Charlotte manages to climb off of the bed easily while Kate groans as she shuffles across.

"C'mon old timer." Charlotte jokes.

"Less of the old please. I can still beat you at laser tag." Kate replies as she gets to her feet and takes Charlotte's hand. "Let's go, I want ice cream."

* * *

I'll mark this as complete but if you want to see anything else let me know. I've had this chapter written for over a month but nervous about posting it. Someone asked why I usually give them a girl, I didn't realise but I needed to for this, wouldn't have worked the same if it was a boy.

Thank you for reading and I'd love for you wrote a nice review. :)


End file.
